Our Story Ending
by HYPERASSGIRL5
Summary: Two years after the war, Naruto finds herself in the biggest battle she has ever been in. A battle with her heart. What does it mean to truly love someone? What does it mean to be truly loved by someone? FemNarutoxSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, to be honest, I LOVE Naruto and the manga ending was pretty cool. But, I felt a bit U satisfied and I ddint know why, but then I realized that the reason why I was U satisfied was because I am a HUGE FemNaruxSasuke fan! **

**So, sorry Naruhina and Sasusaku fans! I ship NARUSASU forverveever! So this fic is about a Fem Naruto ending! This fic will include a bit from the chapters 698 and 699 and all of the chapter 700**

**BTW: Is anyone else kinda heart broken that the Naruto manga series is over!?**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Darkness and pain. That was all Sasuke could feel at the moment. His body too beaten, bloodied and weak to even flinch at the intense pain he felt on his right arm.

He weakly commanded his eyelids to open and once he did he was meet with the night sky. Sausuke tried to move his beat ned body, but the pain on his right arm intensified making him grunt. "Ouch."

"Finally awake, huh..." A feminine voice spoke next to him.

Sasuke knew it was Naruto, so he didn't look at her. Instead, he looked down to where his right arm should be and found nothing but a pool of blood and widened his eyes. Looking closely, he saw that Naruto's own arm was gone, too.

"It's as you see it... If we move too much, we'll bleed to death." She said weakly, drained and pale from their fight and blood loss. Her blue eyes staring at the night sky, avoiding eye contact with the man she loved and was nearly killed by.

Yes, Uzumaki Naruto was in love with Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto had realized her feeling fir him not to long before Sasuke had betrayed her and Konoha. The pain of the boy you love threatening you and then leaving you for power had been undberable for Naruto, and for that reason she had tried so hard to forget her deep love for Sasuke but not forget about their friendship so that the pain of betrayal would not be as intense.

Naruto had even gone as far as wishing that she had never fallen in love with the Uchiha. But, she was his only closest friend,the only one who ever reached his heart. He ddint want that anyone, he wanted to be alone and carry all the despair and hatred of the world by himself and he couldn't do that if there was someone out there alive who loved him.

So Naruto did the only thing she could do now to save him... Love him, love him no matter what darkness lies in his heart.

"Just look at you... Why do you insist in getting in my way?" Sasuke's cold tone interrupted her thoughts, but she did not answer.

"I... Feel into darness and gained powers to cut everything in my way. It didn't who it was... I just had to cut all the bonds with everyone..." He moved his head to glance at her bruised swollen face. "But, you never thought of cutting ties with me... No matter what happened..." He narrowed his one good eye at her. "Why do you care so much about me!?"

"Heh... Look at you, talking so much just 'cause you can't move." She weakly smirked.

"Shut up and answer me!"

She fianally turned to him. "That's because you're my friend."

"You already said that before. I won't believe that you went through _this_ just because I'm your friend."

Naruto sighed. _guess it's now or never..._ She thought to herself. "Then, maybe it's because... I love you, Sasuke..."

Sasuke harened his stare. "That's no different than Sakura's reason. What does that even mean to you?"

She turned her gaze back to the night sky, wanting to look away from those black orbs. "If you want me to explain it to you, it's kinda hard... It's just that when you blabber on about carrying everything on your shoulders... I kinda...feel that pain too..."

Sasuke's good eye widened in shock from her choice of words.

"It seems like it really hurts. There's just no way I can ignore it!" She turned to him again and gave a grin. "Well, today I'm hurting all over so there's not much I can do."

Sasuke's stare softened as his mind started to fill with images of a pig-tailed, small, cute, lonely little girl from his last. A girl he had once allowed into his heart and would have willingly given it fully to her if the lust for power had not taken over him.

_Naruto...I knew that in the past you have always been alone. Like me, the last Uchiha, you were cats out. You acted like an idiot on purpose so that people would scold you... Because you wanted them to pay attention to you... At first, I thought that you weren't worth considering at all. That you were just a weakling playing around. _

_But...after seeing you do stupid things and get scolded a lot... For some reason I started to keep my eyes on you. At that time, I had realized that your weakness had started to sink into me too. I couldn't stop paying attention to you... When I saw you trying so hard to creat bonds, it reminded me of my family... We ended up on the same team and that team I started to see as my family. That's why every time I would see you suffer... I would feel that pain,too. As we got stronger, we could closer and I started to fall for you. _

_I was also envious of you. You always walked in front of me like my brother. _

_I wanted to surpass you, and then have you be mine..._

Those were the last thoughts before Sasuke fell asleep.

The next morning, the two Shinobis were woken up from their sleep by the harsh sunr ays of the sunrise.

Naruto groaned. "Ugh. What is this? Heaven!?"

"Looks like we slept until morning." Sasuke said next to her. "Once again, you're still alive."

Naruto tried to move her body, but struggled to do so. "Ugh...Shit! I still can't move my body. And I wanted to punch you until you oppened your eyes!"

Naruto was met by silence for a bit until a surprising sound filled her ears.

Sasuke was chuckling! Downright almost laughing!

She turned her head to him with a widened eye and a dropped jaw. "Wh-What!?"

"Hehehehehe...hehe...Hahahaha!" Sasuke threw his head back slightly and laughed.

Sasuke controlled his laughter back to a chuckle and glanced at her. "Do you still want to fight me even now?"

"Of course! I'm not giving up!"

Sasuke sighed. "I'll admit it." He turned to look at the sky. "I...Lost..." He gave a small smile as he said this.

"Idiot!" She growled. "There are no winners or losers in this fight! I'm just trying to punch some reason into you! There real fight is after this!"

"Hey, Naru." Sasuke spoke to her, using the old nickname he used to call her when they were kids.

"Huh?"

"I finally acknowledged you... You can dissolve the eternal Tsukuyomi once you implant my left eye into Kakashi and I die." He stayed silent for a minute before speaking again. "I wanted to deal with you myself..."

Naruto glared at him. "You... You can't deal with anything if your dead! Live and help me out instead! My dream is for all Shinobi to work and that includes you!"

"Well, even if it sits well with you, what about the rest?"

"Ugh! Stop talking so much crap! I swear I'll beat you up!"

"I might come for your ass again, you know."

"Then, I'll stop you again!" She shouted angrily. "Plus, I don't think you'd do it again anyway!"

He frowned. "How...are you so sure?"

She sighed in frustration. "Don't make me repeat myself! You still do t understand, do you? Huh, who knew you'd be so stupid!" She huffed and glanced back at him. Her eyes widened when she saw a lonely tear fall from Sasuke's black eye, but a small smile made it to his lips again. "Shut up...idiot."

His good mood fadded when one last question came into his head. "Naru... You said that you loved me, didn't you?" He didn't know why this mattered to him so much. Such words had no affect on him, but when Naruto said it he swore that his cold dark heart had stopped for a second. "You know... I can't... I can't have those feeling right now for anyone..."

Naruto gave a small smile herself. "Yeah. I..." Her smile turn sad. "Don't care if you don't love me back, I can understand that... If you're happy, alive, and my friend... I'll be satisfied."

Naruto's heart began to ache. As much as she wanted from him, she would never be selfish enough to ask.

"So... Just don't forget..that I...love you..."

* * *

**love it? Hated it? Tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Team seven was finally reunited! And the war was over! But, such sweet victories comes with prices. Days after the war ended and the Shinobi were released from the Tsukuyomi, everyone went back to their respected villages to celebrate their victory but to also mourn for their dead.

Hundreds of funerals were for thousands of Shinobis were held. Some were youn, some had lived for quite some time, but all were friends and it hurt to say goodbye.

For Sasuke it was different though. After a lot of political strife, he was allowed freedom. Rather than staying in Konoha, he decided to leave it for a while, saying that he wanted to see the world and how it has changed.

We see our fellow Uchiha dressed in a black cloak and with a bag on his left shoulder saying his farewells to Sakura and Kakashi, the current new Hokage.

"Well, I'll be honest with you..." Kakashi started. "Under normal circumstances, you would impriosoned for life but the only reason you've been pardoned is for your assistance in the undoing of the Eternal Tsukuyomi. Try not to forget however that the main reason you're free is because of Naruto, the real hero of this war..."

Sasuke nodded mindlessly.

"So please take it easy and don't go crazy... It'll be my and Naruto heads who they will take."

"Yeah... Sorry." Sasuke apologized for what felt like the millionth time. 'Sorry' has been the word Sasuke has been forced to say the most lately.

"Youre leaving already?" Sakura asked in a disappointed tone. "Tsunami-sama is almost done with your prosthetic arm of Hashirama's cells."

Sasuke turned to her. "I... Want to see it for myself. How the world looks like. All those things I've overlooked, I have a feeling I'll be able to see them now. And if I miss this chance... I'll never get another." He said. "Plus, there are a few things that have been bothering me."

"Wh-What i-if I told you...t-that I wanted to go with you..." She blushed and looked to the floor. When she received no answer she looked up.

"No... It's my road to redemption. You have nothing to do with my sins."

Sakura sulked. "Nothing to do, Huh?"

She raised her head when she heard footsteps come to her. She looked up and was suddenly flicked on the forehead.

"I'll see you later." He said with a smile. He's been smiling a lot more often lately.

"Thank you..." With that he turned around and walked out through the newly built gates of Konoha. He only got a few miles in before he spotted his blond friend Naruto.

Naruto was wearing a big orange jumpsuit that wasn't her usual one with black shorts and her black sandals. Her hair was back to its usual long pig-tails ending at her waits and her bangs framing her now healed face.

Sasuke stopped and glanced at her with his black and Rinnegan eyes. "I ddint think you'd come..."

Naruto finally looked at him and gave a confident smile. She walked over to him and offered him his old head-band that she had been saving for all these years. "I'm giving this back."

"I'll keep this until we really settle things between us." He grabbed it and gave another smile.

Naruto's cheeks flushed as she saw him smile. She liked the new Sasuke that smiled more. "J-Just make sure you come back soon, okay?" She stared at the floor just like Sakura did before.

Sasuke's eyes softened. There was a time he would have done anything to get her to blush for him like that. He tried so hard when they were kids to impress her and get close to her, to get her to smile at him, to get her to blush for him, to get her t say that she really liked him.

Now he had it. He had someone that loved him, but he wasn't deserving of it...

Sasuke placed the head-band in his pocket and used that same hand to lift Naruto's chin up so that their eyes could meet.

Naruto flicnhed at the sudden touch, but relaxed and just stared at him with curiosity in her eyes. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke looed deep into those angelic blue eyes before he leaned further down and pressed his lips to her surprised ones.

Naruto made a sound of surprise and windened her eyes. Her heart started to beat at a very fast pace as her cheeks turned a dark red.

Sasuke pulled away from the surprised kiss. Their second one. "When I get back... I'll be someone worth your love, Naru." He said in a serious tone and with a determined look in his eyes.

Naruto stared at him dumbfounded as he carresed her cheek with his thumb. He leaned down again this time to whisper in her ear.

"I promise that I'll come back for you, my Naru."


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter of this mini-series! Please enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

_A couple of years later..._

In the Academy for ninjas of Konoha, Aburame Shino was finishing teaching his class of rowdy students.

"Today's lesson is ending early. " Shino spoke in his usual boring tone."So be good kids and go home. The reason is..."

His words were interrupted by the shouts of cheers from the students.

"Yeah! Finally over!"

"Bye-bye, Aburame-sensei!"

The students were loudly shouting and speaking amongst each other, but once voice went above theirs. "Hey, everyone!" That voice belonged to a young boy.

This boy is what you would call an exact replica of Uchiha Sasuke. With his fair skin, black ebony hair that spiked in the back and framed his face, and his only eyes you could obviously see the Uchiha genes inside of him. The only thing that characterize him differently from Sasuke was the two wisker birth marks on each side of his cheeks.

His name was Uchiha Minato, named after his grandfather the Yondaime. Though he looked like his father Sasuke, he took more after his mother. He was mischievous, loud, competitive and sometimes too stubborn for his own good.

Minato stood up on his desk and grinned widely. "Today, I'm gonna show you my greatest prank! Who wants to come with me!?"

Behind Minato a girl with pink hair and green eyes scowled and stared disapprovingly at him.

A boy with spiky hair in a pony tail and blue eyes narrowed his eyes at Minato. "Minato, are you stupid? Today is the Gokage meeting. There will be police everywhere!"

"Hn." Minato crossed his arms. "That's why! A real Shinobi will able to get pass them and pull it off! You should come too, Shikada."

After about an hour of trying to convince someone to come with him, no one did. So Mintao just gave them a 'Hn' and went out to do his prank by himself.

"They're all just cowards." He said to himself.

* * *

"Is t it time?"

Shikamaru asked the Seventh Hokage as he boringly touched his goate. "I heard that the other villages have already arrived."

"Hmm!" The Hokage answered not being able to say anything with ramen noodles stuffing her mouth and her hands typing away on a computer.

Her desk was a mess. Empty cups of ramen, papers, and trash covered it comell tell but this was how the bling Hokage worked best.

"Sevent!"

"There's an issue!"

Udon and Moegi rushed into the Hokage's office with conceded expressions on their now adult faces.

Shikamaru glanced up at them. "Udon? Moegi? Can't this wait? We're going into a meeting right now."

"But this is really urgent! We can't let the other villagers see this!" Udon pressed on.

The Hokage finished the last of her ramen and sighed. "Let me guess... Minato did something again?"

* * *

Minato laughed loudly as he finished his 'master piece'. He was dangling from a rope he tied. Holding a bucket of red paint and a wet paintbrush he finished painting on the Hokage monument and smirked

"I hate the Hokage!" He said loudly, attracting the attention of several more civilians and ninjas from beneath him. "Mom's gonna be here any minute!" He said before he threw the bucket and paint brush and grabbed a shuriken from his black and red jumpsuit that had the Uchiha symbols proudly imprinted on his back. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a shurriken and was about to throw it when a bandaged had suddenly gripped his wrist, making him gasp.

"And just what do you think you are doing, young man!?" Naruto angrily asked as she gave her son a warning glare.

Minato blinked at her in surprise. "I-It's not fair to use the Shunsui no jutsu!"

"Shut up!" She growled and hoped him on the head. "Mom is going to have an I portent meeting. You'll clean this mess up, won't you?" Her question was more of a statement as she dared him with her glare for him to say no.

Minato frowned and looked away from his mother's stare. "Then help me do it!"

Naruto's eyes softened a bit as she heard his words. She relaxed her tense shoulders and grabbed her son, leaping them to the top of the Yondaime's head.

Beneath them, ninjas were staring up at the strange exchange between their Hokage and her troublemaking son. One of those spectators just so happen to be a rather grown up Konohamaru.

Konohamaru crossed his arms and huffed. "Minato did this? Why did he do this in such an important day?"

"Don't be so hard on him." A voice said from behind.

Konohamaru turned around and was met with his former teacher Iruka.

Iruka's aged face smiled up to the Hokage monument. "Minato's mother is always so busy and his father is on mission all the time, he's just trying to catch their attention somehow."

On the Yondaime's head, Naruto set her son gently on the ground and sat across from him. "Minato." She started speaking in a calm and motherly tone. "Now for me all the people in the village are like family. I can't just be your mom anymore..."

Minato frown deepened. "But...you used to spend so much time with us and then you became Hokage..."

Naruto smiled sympathetically and patted his head tenderly. "I know it's been hard for you too... But you must learn to endure it. You're a ninja, aren't you?"

Minato looked up and stared at his mother.

"Tell you what! Your dad and older brother are coming home today! If you get this cleaned up in time and I do whatever it takes to end my meeting quickly, we'll all go out to dinner at Ichiraku's. How does that sound?" She ruffed his hair and gave a wide foxy grin.

Minato blinked in silence for a while before copying his mother's grin.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Deep in the woods near Konoha, Sasuke walked on his own, keeping his guard up for any attacks. His senses were running high as he waited patiently for something to happen.

Sasuke heard a noise crom from behind a large tree and immediately his hand went to his sword and his eyes went to the source of the sound. Staring at the tree for a while, nothing happened, so he went on.

He smirked with a sence of pride filling his heart. _He's getting better at this..._

Atop of a tree, hanging from a branch, a young genin narrowed his eyes at the man. This genin had fair skin, spiky ebony hair, two whisker birth marks on each of his cheek,and beautiful blue eyes. He wore a dark blue high-necked shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on his back, black cargo pants, black ninja sandals, shurriken and kunai bags bandaged to his thigh and hip, and a katana attached to his back.

The young Uchiha genin acrivated his newly gained sharingan eyes and prepared for an attack. He quietly moved down form the tree while grasping his katana and not losing sight of his target. He counted until three before he bursted out from his hiding spot and went to attack.

Before the genin's katana could even scratch his target, Sasuke drew his own out and blocked the attack.

The genin growled and flipped back.

"You're getting better at this." Sasuke said as he swathed his katana. "But, you'll have to work on keeping your chakra low when activating the sharingan... Itachi."

Uchiha Itcahi was Sasuke and Naruto's eldest son. He was as intelligent as his father, but as straightforward as his mother. His goal in life was to someday surpass his father and be as highly respected by the Shinobi world as his mother is, and _nothing_ was going to stand in his way of achieving his goal.

"Pretty soon and you and Minato will be able to fight me seriously."

Itchai narrowed his eyes at his father. "Hn. As if that dobe can reach my level!" He said as he walked pass Sasuke in a huff.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. For as long as he could remembe, Itachi and Minato had always quarreled amongst each other. The two boys just couldn't seem to get along. They fought and insulted each other just like Naruot and he used to when they were kids.

Minato hated that his brother always thought himself better than him and trained hard to catch up to him, while Itachi just couldn't stand his little brother's constant need to get in the way of his training by doing what he thinks we're just foolish atempts to gain attention.

When they arrived to the Konoha gates, the guards let them through with a bow immediately recognizing the Hokage's husband and eldest son.

As they headed toward the Hokage's office, villagers stopped to do what they were doing to stare and bow. As their favorite Hokage's family, they were treated like royalty and given equal respect.

Itachi was happily nodding his acknowledgement to the respectful gestures when he suddenly looked up and saw the Hokage monument. "What in the..."

Sasuke followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow. _That couldn't have been anyone but Minato..._ He thought to himself.

"Hn. That idiot. Doing stupid pranks like this just to get mom's attention on such an important day." Itachi scowled.

"Itachi... Go help your brother clean that mess up, I'll head to the Hokage office and wait for your mother to report our mission."

"What!?" Itachi spun around to face his father. "Help him!? Why should I have to clean up after his mess!?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his son. "Just do it. If he's not done by nightfall, our family dinner plans will have to be canceled."

Itachi jaw dropped and glared at Sasuke. "But, dad, you promises me that you would train me after we get back from our mission!"

Sasuke took a deep breath. He walked closer to Itachi and flicked his forehead, making him wince. "Sorry, Itachi. It will just have to wait for another time. Now go."

Itachi stared at him in disbelief for a moment before grunting and turning to leave in a huff.

Sasuke watched his son leave with a sigh. Itachi was so much like him when he was you, and Minato was everything like his mother so it was only natural that the two would clash with ach other more often that ususal...but they were still brothers and should get along better.

* * *

On the Hokage monument, Minato was furiously scrubbing away the red paint from the hard rock of the mountain, wanting to finish up as soon as he can.

"Damn! How long is this gonna take!?" He cursed and scrubbed harder.

"It's your own fault for being stupid, dobe." An arrogant voice said from above him.

Minato growled,recognizing that voice. He looked up and scowled when he saw his older brother sitting on top of the Sandaime's head. "What do _you_ want, teme?"

"Hn. Father sent me to help you clean up, but I have no interest in cleaning up after you."

"Then why the hell are you here!?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "That doesn't matter right now. Honestly. Why do you do such stupid things when you know you're just wasting time?"

"Well, what else am I suppose to do!? Dad's to busy training _you_ and going on missions, and mom's too busy being Hokage! I haven't even mastered the Great Fire-Ball Jutsu yet!"

Itachi stared at his little brother. A pang of sympathy and guilt hit him as he kept staring into those onxy eyes. He closed his eyes and sigh.

He grabbed on to the rope holding Minato and started to pull him up.

Minato flet the tug of the rope and looked up. "W-What are you doing, teme!?" He glared up at him.

"Shut up, dobe. You're coming with me." Once helped Minato up, he bragged his writs and started dragging him.

"Where are you taking me?" Minato asked suspiciously.

"Just shut up and trust, will you?"

Minato frowned but kept quite as he followed his brother.

After a fe minutes of not knowing where they were going, they finally stopped in front of a small dock overlooking a large lake. Itachi dragged his brother over to the edge.

"Itachi, why are we here?"

Itachi released Minato from his grip and turned to him. "This is where dad took me to learn the Great Fire-Ball Jutsu. I practiced that jutsu on this dock for days until I finally mastered it."

Minato scowled. "So what? Did you bring me here just to tell me that and gloat?"

"No. I brought you here to teach it to you."

Minato's jaw dropped as he blinked rapidly at his older brother. "W-Why?"

Itachi turned to stare the water. "We may be rivals and have our differences, but we're still brothers. As my outotou, I will always be there for you, so don't be ashamed to ask for help."

"Itachi-nissan..."

Itachi turned around and gave him a wide grin. "Don't give up, Minato. We are the Hokage's sons and Uchihas after all!"

Minato grinned back at him. "Yeah!"

Behind them, two figures watched the two boys interact with satisfied expressions. Those two figures were none other than the two boys parents, Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto giggled. "Well, at least they're getting along better now."

Sasuke wrapped his strong arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder. "Yeah..."

Naruto leaned against him. "Since they haven't gotten along lately, it makes me glad to see them like this ..." She placed a hand over abdomen. "I feel a lot more sure now about being a mom again."

Sasuke chuckled. "How do you think they'll take to the news?"

Naruto giggled again. "Probably not so well at first, they are so selfish and spoiled..." She turned around while still in his embrace, wrapped her arms around her husband's neak and kissed him. "Just like their father."

Sasuke pulled her in for another kiss. "Then this is going to be the most chaotic nine months ever."

"True. But I woukdnt want it any other way."


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Dear Readers, **

**I'm sorry, but this is not a chapter. Don't worry though! You have inspired me to continue this story because you guys asked so nicely.I originally did this fic as a closure to end my pain from the fact that Naruto has ended... V.V I was just going to leave it as a one-shot, but I've decided to do more. **

**And now, I will leave it to your voting. Yes, you the people, get to vote wether you want this fic to be a collection of random one-shots involving the Naruto characters, mainly Fem Naruto and her family, and their children or an actual story with an actual plot and ending. **

**I have to tell you now, that I will have to put this fic on Hold with whatever you chose until The Last Naruto Movie comes out because I like to be as accurate as possible and not stray too far from the original. Sorry, but we all have to wait for a while. **

**Until then, please vote! You can vote on a review or you can send me a message to my account. **

**Love always, HYPERASSGIRL5**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY, GUYS! Long time no see! I decided to skip the Naruto the Last movie plot for this fic, only because when I watched it there wasn't much room for SasuxFemNaru. You know, with Sasuke only showing up like once in the whole freaking movie, but I still loved it! So, because of that, I'm gonna start this fic from after the movie ends. You know, excluding the romance and marriage between Naruto and Hinata. Sorry! **

**Please enjoy and remember that I own nothing!**

* * *

_The sky was brilliant blue as white soft clouds passed by. Naruto was lying down on a patch of grass, seemingly doing nothing as the clouds passed by. Her arms were crossed behind her head as a pillow and her posture was completely relaxed as her eyes focused on nothing in particular in the sky. _

_But something was wrong. Why was she there? Why was she doing nothing? Was she waiting for something or someone? _

_A deep feeling of loneliness started to grow within her as she thought about her purpose there. _

_"What am I doing?" She asked herself as she uncrossed her arms and used her elbows to raise herself slightly. _

_"Obviously wasting time." A masculine voice said next to her. _

_Naruto darted to her right, taken back from not sensing anyone next to her. Her eyes widened when she saw that the intruder was none other than Sasuke. "S-Sasuke?" _

_Sasuke's mismatched eyes bore into her blue ones. _

_"You're back..." The dreary loneliness in her went away. She rose up to sit and grinned. "I'm so glad! Sakura-chan was really starting to get worried... She really misses you..." **I miss you...** _

_"Is that so?" His handsome face never left her's. _

_"Yeah! Come on, let's go back to the village. If you're lucky, Kakashi-sensei migh-" _

_"I'm not going back to the village, Naruto." _

_Naruto blinked at him with a confused expression on her face. "What do you mean? It's already been two years, teme. Five if you count the three years you were tie Orochimaru! Why won't you just come home!?" She rose up with a sudden burst of frustration. She narrowed her eyes at him. _

_"Why do you want be to return? That place is not my home. I have no family or real attachments to that place. I don't even have a house to live in." _

_Naruto grinned her teeth together . "How can you say that!? You have Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and me! We're you're family! And if you need a place to crash the-" _

_"But, why do **you** want me to return, Naru?" He stood up to meet her eyes. His face was merely inches away from her's. _

_Naruto blushed from their closeness and stumbled back. "T-That's because you're my friend." _

_"Is that all?" _

_Naruto turned her eyes away from him to stare at the floor, but she could still feel his piercing stare. "Y-Yes." _

_"I see..." Sasuke closed his eyes as an act of disappointment. He turned on his heel and began to walk away from her. _

_Naruto looked up to see him and bega to panic when she saw him leaving. "Wait, Sasuke! Where are you going!?" _

_She recerived no answer as his form began to retreat into a dark forest. _

_"Sasuke! Sasuke!" She ran after him, but it seemed that no matter how fats she ran she could not reach him. She extended her hand in desperation and fear. "Don't go!"_

"Naruto-san!"

Naruto woke up with a gasp. Her breathing was quick and harsh, her brow was covered in sweat, and her eyes were wide and filled with emotion as her prosthetic right arm was raised seemingly trying to grasp something in the air.

"Naruto-san." Hinata's kind voice filled her ears.

Naruto clamed down her breathing and looked around her surroundings, trying to remember where she was and what she was doing. She was in the Hyugga manor, taking a nap on a porch overlooking the sunset while Hinata was sewing. But, now the was dark with only the moon and starts as lights, and Hinata was staring at her with a worried, concerned look on her face while she held a nearly finished red sweater in her hands.

"Mmmh... Hinata... Sorry, how long was I a sleep?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I would say for about an hour. Is everything alright, Naruto-san?"

Naruto's thoughts went to her dream, but she didn't want to think about it. She shook her head and faked a grin. "Yeah! Don't worry, Hinata. I just dozed off for too long."

"Are you sure? You seemed to had been having a nightmare?"

Naruto's grin faded to a weak smile. "I'm fine. It was just a bad dream, it didn't really mean anything. Well, I better get going!" She said as she stood up to leave. "I got a big meeting with Kakashi-sensei early tomorrow morning. Bye, Hinata! Tell Hanabi I said hi!"

"Wait, Naruto-sa-" Hinata tried to say something to her friend, but Naruto had already turned to leave with a wave and fake smile.

Naruto felt sorry for worrying Hinata, but if she'd stayed any longer she might have ended up opening up to the young Hyugga about this sudden fe king of loneliness that has been bothering her for a while.

Naruto reached the grand gates of the Hyugga estate and nooded in response to the guards who bowed as she exited. This had become a normal thing for Naruto. Ever since she rescued both Hinata and Hanabi from Otsutsuki, the young hero has been invited several times by the grateful family to their home. It wasn't long before Naruto got so used to visiting the Hyuggas that she became a regular at their estate and a good friend to the Hyugga sisters.

She walked down the lit streets of Konoha. Shopkeepers and customers finishing up their business for the night.

The temptation to go to Ichiraku's for dinner was strong within her, but she decided to go home and get some rest. After all, she had an early meeting with Kakashi in the morning.

_I wonder what Kakashi-sensei wants to talk about... Oh, I bet he's gonna give me a promotion!_ Naruto grinned as she reached her apartment and brought out her keys from her pocket to enter.

Here alone in her apartment, Naruto couldn't help but feel a little sad. No matter how much attention you get from others during the day, it's only natural to feel lonesome when you have no one to go home back to.

Naruto brushed the negative feelings away as she prepared for bed. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and slipped on a long, big t-shirt and a pair of clean undies.

Naruto jumped on her bed and sighed.

_Why do you want me to come back,Naru?_ Her thoughts went to her dream. She sighed again and turned to her side where her nightstand stood. There an old picture of Team 7 laid facing upward.

She grabbed it and moved to lay on her back as she stared at the old photo. Kakashi's cheepish grin, Sakura's content smile, her own scowl and glare, and...

"Because you're my friend..." She answered to no one.

_Is that all? _

She placed the photo back on her nightstand and closed her eyes with a frown. "Of course not, you idiot..."

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto!"

Naruto woke up with the sound of her name being called and her door being banged on. She groggily sat up with a yawn and a stretch. "Huh?"

"Naruto, open this door! Do you know what time it is?"

Naruto yawned again and starched her head. "Sakura-chan?" She pushed herself off the bed with much difficulty and headed for the door before the pinkette decided to break it down. "Sakura-chan, why are yo-" Naruto shouted in pain as a fist slammed down on her head, causing a huge bump to appear.

"Naruto, you were suppose to be at the Hokage's office a half-hour ago! But, instead you're just sleeping!?"

Naruto rubbed her new bump and winced. "But, Sakura-chan, my meeting with Kakashi-sensei isn't until nine."

"It's almost ten! We've been waiting for you for half an hour!" Sakura narrowed her green eyes at her friend.

"What!?"

Sakura sighed, trying to control her temper. "You never learn do you. Kakashi-sensei has a lot of responsibilities to do, you know. He can't waste time waiting for someone, even if it's his former student."

Naruto bowed her head. "I know... Sorry."

Sakura unclenched her fist and sighed again. How is it that it is so hard to stay mad at the blonde? "Don't apologize to me. Go and get ready. I'll head back and make sure to tell them you're on your way."

Naruto quickly perked up, a sheepish grin forming in her lips and vibrant glint appearing in her eyes. "Thanks a lot, Sakura-chan! I'll try to hurry!" She rushed back to her room, not even bothering to close the door behind her.

Sakura shook her head with a small laugh as she closed the front door and turned to leave. _Honestly... It's like dealing with a kid sometimes... _

Naruto rushed to get ready. She brushed her teeth, braided her thigh-length hair, and placed on her black headband with the Konoha sign, pushing her bangs back from her face. She left the bathroom to get dressed. She slipped on her black sweat pants, black sandals, a plain white shirt and her new orange jacket.

Leaving the apartment, she grabbed some toast and headed for the Hokage office.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Kakashi-sensei!" She bursted through the Hokage doors without knocking or waiting to be let in.

"Naruto-san, you do realize the Hokage has other things he has to deal with today, don't you? You should have been here on time." Shizune scolded her from next to the Hokage's desk.

"I'm sorry.." She bowed her head in shame.

Kakashi sat on his large chair with a bored stare. "Don't worry about it. After all these years, I should have known better that you were not a morning person."

"Kakashi-sensei..." She whined. Appear try her own teacher didn't have much faith in her punctuality.

All traces of joking went away when Kakashi stood up abruptly from his chair. "Naruto, there's something important we have to talk about."

Naruto ,sensing the seriousness in his mood, straightened up. "Yes?"

Kakashi stared into her eyes for a few seconds before he turned to look out through the window behind his desk. "As you know, you are hero in Konoha, but not just to the village. All over the four great nations your are recognized as a hero or idol. You've received a lot of attention lately, haven't you?"

"Yeah." Naruto recalled all the love letters and presents she had been receiving since the end of the war. All of them were either from the villagers or from others outside of Konoha.

"Things like love letters, gifts, and even the occasional proposal?"

Naruto blushed slightly and chuckled nervously. "Uh...yeah.."

Ever since the war ended Naruto had been like a celebrity. A lot of guys were giving her attention she never received before. Asking her out on dates, confessing their love and devotion to her, giving her expensive gifts, sending her flowers and chocolates, and sometimes even asking her to marry them. She,of course, was always kind enough to receive the gifts and flowers, but she also tried to let them down as nicely as possible. No matter how hard she tried to not hurt their feelings, it still broke their hearts to be rejected by the woman they love and admire.

Ino always teased her that she was a renowned heart-breaker.

Honestly. And things only got worse when everyone found out who her father was. Now, people were more than eager and insistent to date or marry Naruto-_hime_, the Yondaime's only child and a war hero.

"Well, lately we've been receiving some marrige proposal from some very important people." Kakashi continued.

"Eh?Really?"

"Don't worry. We rejected them on your behalf, and that was it."

"We know you don't want to marry some random lord, Naruto-san." Shizune said with a comforting smile. "We would never make you do something like that."

"We thought that maybe after a while these proposals would stop. And for a while they did, which is why we brought you here."

"Isn't it suppose to be a good thing that they stopped?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"We thought that it was." Shizune answered. "But..."

"The reason why the proposals stopped was because a certain lord of the Fire country made them stop." Kakashi turned to face Naruto with a serious stare. "That lord is the son and successor of the Fire country's daimyo, the prince."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "W-What the hell!? A prince!?"

"Yeah. He forced everyone who is after your hand in marriage to back off so that he can propose." Kakashi walked over to the teen and looked at her straight in the eye. "He wants to meet you, Naruto. Have dinner with you."

Naruto's eyes were like dinner plates as her mouth still hung open. "I-I-I..."

"We're not asking you to marry him. We just want you to have dinner with him for now." Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder. "This isn't something I want to force you to do, but... Considering who he is, we can't just reject him like we have with the others. Konoha might end up taking the fall for it."

Naruto closed her mouth and frowned. "You mean... If I don't at least meet up with this guy, he might do something to the village."

"We're still recovering from the war. And because of that I can't take any chances. The council and I agree that we should at least entertain him for a while before you give him your honest answer. Please, Naruto."

Naruto closed her eyes and reopened them with a determined look in them. "Okay. I'll do it for the village. But I won't marry him... I'll just try to _entertain_ him."

"Thank you, Naruto."

"Is this all you needed me for, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah. You can leave if you want."

He wathced his student leave with sympathetic eyes. "So young, and already she has to bare so much weight on her shoulders..." He muttered to himself.

"It would be nice if Naruto-san would fall in love with the prince. It would make things so much easier." Shizune said.

"Naruto isn't going to fall in love with anyone. Especially some prince she doesn't know."

"Why?"

Kakashi plopped down on his chair and sighed. "Because she already loves someone else."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the lateness, but thanks for the support! You guys are so awesome!:) enjoy! **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Naruto to exited from the Hokage building with a sigh. How the hell was she suppose to entertain a freaking prince? More importantly, how the hell is she gonna get out of marrying him? If she refused, would he attack Konoha? Would he be gracious about it, or will she end up putting the village through another disaster?

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at the mention of her name and came face to face with her close friend Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura stared at her oddly. "What's wrong?"

Naruto blinked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You seem worried about something. Did something happen in your meeting with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Uh, no..."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her and inched her face close to her's. "Naruto..." She spoke in a warning tone.

Naruto laughed nervously and faked a smile. "Honestly, Sakura-chan! Nothing bad happened. Nothing I can't handle at least."

"Liar..."

"I'm not lying! I'm just dealing with a little problem right now! It's not a big deal! So, don't worry about me, Sakura-chan! I'm not some kid who can't deal with a little problem." Naruto quickly turned around to try and escape form the pinkette's interrogation. She took a two steps away before she paused.

Sakura stared at her back confusingly until she heard sniffles.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto turned around with waterfalls as tears. "What am I gonna do, Sakura-chan!? I'm way over my head right now!" The blonde ran over to her firmed and clung to her as she cried from stress. "I don't know what to do!"

Sakura sighed and patted her head. "There, there... Come on, I'll buy you a bowl or ramen at Ichiraku's, and we'll talk there."

"You're such a good friend!"

Sakura half-dragged, half-walked Naruto over to Ichiraku's. The whole time people stared at them oddly as the dimwit kunoichi cried on her shoulder, saying sobbing out something about 'being too young to marry'.

Once they got there, Sakura sat her down and order two bowls or ramen from the owner.

Naruto devoured bowl after bowl of ramen like a drunkard at a bar drinking their sorrows away as she explained the situation to Sakura.

"What!?" Sakura gasped. "What is Kakashi-sensei thinking!? He can't just _force_ you to marry some stranger!"

"Technically, he's not some stranger. He's the prince of the Fire country. Kakashi-sensei said I only had to keep him company, but..." Naruto played with her noodles in her last bowl of ramen as she spoke. "If I screw this up, Konoha might get attacked by the royal family."

"Still... It's absolutely not fair to you, Naruto. You're not even a clan princess! How can they be forcing this sort of thing on you!?"

"I am sorta one. My dad was the Hokage, remember?"

Sakura sighed. A pregnant silence loomed in the air.

"By the way, Sakura-chan, how were you able to tell that something was wrong?" Naruto raised her gaze to look at Sakura, trying to change the subject.

Sakura glanced at her and hummed. "Hmmmm... I guess I was able to tell because of how long we've known each other, but if I had to be more specific I'd say I could tell because...your eyes..."

"Huh? My eyes?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah. You have the clearest blue eyes I've ever seen. It's like looking through water, you see you're reflection, but you can also see what's under the water."

"Uh, I'm not sure I get it..."

Sakura giggled at her ignorance. "Naruto, if I really look into your eyes I can see what I look to you, but most of all, I can see what exactly you're feeling at the moment, if you're sad, angry, happy or just confused... I can see it." She gave her a warm smile.

"I never knew you were on that side of the line, Hag..." Sai's amused voice reached their ears.

Sakura turned around and glared at the pale shinobi. "Shut up, Sai! Do you always have to ruin everything!?"

Naruto turned around as well and saw Sai staring at the entrance of Ichiraku's with a joking smile, much like the one he would wear each time he would insult Sakura.

"I think it's you're shrill voice that ruins everything, Hag. More importantly, what are you doing? You know, how innocently stupid Naruto is. If you start flirting with her, she'll just end up being corrupted."

Sakura's cheeks painted red. "Why you... Say one more thing and I'll send you over to Ino-pig three feet shorter!" She raised her fist in emphasis.

"As usual, you try to resolve everything with violence."

Naruto bursted out laughing, catching the attention. She stepped off her seat and smiled at them genuanly. "Geez, you guys are the best! See ya, Sakura-chan, Sai! Thanks for everything!" Naruto waved at them as she left, seemingly in a better mood now.

Sai and Sakura watched her leave.

"Eh? Wait, Naruto!" Sakura called out to her, but the blonde had already left.

"Did I miss something?" Sai asked.

Sakura glared at him and handed him a piece of paper. "Just this." She said before she left.

Sai stood there confused. He looked at the slip she handed him and gasped. Naruto' ramen bill!

Sai was about to bail when he heard someone clear their throat.

Teuchi, the owner, narrowed his eyes at the young man. "S_omeone_ is paying for that."

Sai sighed deeply. "Yes, yes..." There goes this month's rent...

Naruto walked down the streets in a better mood. She didn't even mind the constant greetings from people in the streets.

"Good afternoon, Naru-hime!"

"Hey, Naru-senpai!"

"Naru-hime!"

Naruto smiked and returned the greetings back to them as she headed to her apartment. Once she got there, she noticed something was odd. Her front door was unlocked.

_Thats weird. I could have sworn I locked it this morning..._ She narrowed her eyes. She felt someone's presence inside her home. But, who would want to break into her apartment?

Naruto closed her eyes and focused on the presence on the other side of her door. This person could be lethal. As she focused on the person's chakra more, she found herself recognizing it.

Naruto's eyes widened. _This chakra..._ Her heart started to beat against her chest rapidly, her palms became sweaty, the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stood up, and her teeth but down deeply on her lower lip. _This chakra belongs to..._

"Are you just going to stand ther all day like an idiot..." The door oppened and the last person she expected to see today stood in front of her. "Naru..."

"Sasuke..."

**Done! **

**Btw, Natalie, don't worry lots of stuff is going to happen. I'm just taking things a little slow right now. As for doing Naruto Shippudden... I do t know... That would be a lot of work. I would have to finish at least one of my stories first, but I have considered it... **

**Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, hey! Next chapter! I promise it will be longer than the last one, sorry about that... But, now, let the REAL SasuNaru drama begin!**

* * *

"Sasuke..."

Blue eyes stared into mixed matched ones. Her heart was still beating incredibly fast as her mouth hung open and her body stood completely still. "Y-You're back?"

"Yeah..."

Naruto snapped out of the daze she was in. "Why are you in my apartment?" A sudden pleasing aroma washed over her. "More importantly, what smells good?"

Sasuke turned around and went into the apartment and directly to the kitchen where the delicious aroma was coming from. "I just came back to Konoha barely an hour ago. Kakashi suggested that I should stay with someone until I earn enough money to get a place of my own." He walked over to the stove to stir something steamy from a pot. "I'm not exactly in good terms with the people with the village so I came here."

Naruto pouted. "So you decided to break into my house and crash here without even asking me?"

"You weren't here when I came." Was his simple answer.

"That doesn't give you the right to break in!"

Sasuke ignored her outburst as he served two bowls of whatever he was cooking inside that pot. He went over to the kitchen counter and placed her bowl in front of her. "Here."

Naruto blinked twice and stared at the bowl of red substance. "What's this?"

"Since I'm staying here, I thought I would cook at least. So, I used whatever little good food you have in that mess of fridge of your's and made dinner. It's tomato soup. Eat." He said as he enjoyed his own bowl of soup. "I also tidied up the place. It was a complete mess."

"Are you calling me a slob? And who the hell said you could stay here, Teme!?"

Sasuke glanced up to look into her eyes. "Please, Naruto. You're the only one I can really turn to right now."

Naruto's features softened. She found herself staring into his eyes again as his words processed in her head.

_You're the only one I can turn to right now... You're the only one... You're the only one... The only one... The one... _

She blushed and averted her eyes. "W-Well, I guess it's okay if you stay here until you can afford your own place. I-I mean, you are my best friend. And having a nice home-cooked meal isn't bad every once in a while..." She scratched the back of her head in embarrassement. "You can take the couch."

"Thank you." He gave her a rare smile.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat when she saw that smile. Her cheeks grew redder by the second. "A-Ah, u-uh, d-don't mention it! I can't just leave my _best friend_ out sleeping on the streets! I-I mean it's like abandoning a lost kitten to the world. Ah! But I do t mean you're some lost kitten! I'd never compare you to a kitten!" She laughed nervously. "Y-You're more like a...a...uh...just forget it..." She sighed and sat down to sip on her soup.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her off behavior, but ignored it. Naruto had always been pretty socially awkward around him.

_W-Why am I getting so worked up over a stupid smile!?_ Naruto glanced up to look at Sasuke. She watched him happily eat soup until he felt her gaze and raised his, making Naruto quickly avert her's. _Things couldn't be more awkward..._

They ate their dinner in silence. Both shinobi's avoiding eye contact as the awkward silence filled the apartment.

Sasuke finished his bowl and grabbed Naruto's empty one to wash them.

"I-It's okay!" Naruto quickly ran over across the kitchen counter. "I'll wash those. You did all the cooking, so it's only fair I clean up." Her arm lightly bushed passed his as she went over to the sink, making the ends of her hair raise up slightly. "I'll clean up here and you should take a shower. Spare towels are in the laundry room."

"Fine, but I could use something to wear."

Naruto glanced up at him. "You didn't bring anything with you?"

"Just what I'm wearing."

"Oh." Naruto paused. So, all this time he's been traveling with nothing but the clothes on his back? "I'll see if I can find you something while you shower."

Sasuke nodded his head in thanks before he turned to take a shower.

Naruto to hurried in cleaning the kitchen. Once she was done, she went to her room to search for clothes that could possibly fit Sasuke. Rummaging through her closet, she found a spare pair of gray sweatpants and a huge orange shirt. She glanced at the clothes and giggled. Sasuke, the broody Sasuke, was going to wear orange!

Naruto walked over to the bathroom door. She heard the sound of water running from the shower and thought it was probably safe to go in. Her plan was to quitely leave the clothes near the shower and leave before Sasuke could protest on the choice of coloring, but like all thing between them, nothing ever goes as planned...

She slowly opened the door and peered in. Naruto gasped.

Sasuke was stepping into the shower when she came in. His muscled back was turned to her and his body was rid of any clothing. When he heard her gasp, he turned his head and torso to face her with wide eyes, and was that a blush?

Naruto's face burned red. "SORRY!" She threw the clothes in the floor and ran out of there, slamming the door behind her.

She slammed her back against a wall. Her heart was racing and her face was burning out of the intensity of her emberassement. At least, he had his back to her when she barged in... if he had been facing her then... _Oh, God!_ She closed her eyes and bit her lip. _What the hell is the matter with me! Damnit, Ero-senin! Why did you have to influence me in your perverted ways!? _

It took Naruto three minutes to clam down her racing thought of a certain Uchiha before she decided to move from the corner she was standing in. She searched for a spare pillow and a few blankets for Sasuke. And just as said Uchiha was exiting the bathroom, she finished making the couch for him.

"I'm not wearing this." His voice filled her ears as she felt something soft hit her back.

Looking down, she saw her orange t-shirt. Picking it up and turning around, about to pick a fight, she saw him and chocked on her words.

There Sasuke stood wearing her grey sweatpants, and nothing else. The pants hung loosely around his hips, allowing a good view of his pelvic muscle.

Naruto could not help but stare at his bare, muscled chest as he fired his wet hair with a towel.

"If you think I'd incorporate that disgusting color you like so much even if it is for sleep, you are horribly mistaken." He said with arrogant tone.

His comment broke her daze. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "What are you calling disgusting!? Orange is great! And you should be thankful I'm even willing to give you my shirt to sleep in! It's way better than sleeping in the same clothes you've been wearing for over two years like some hobo, Teme! You can't just waltz around here half-naked like some stripper!"

Of course! Sasuke may be hot, but he was still Sasuke. The minute he opens his mouth, he completely ruins everything.

Sasuke smirked. "Is that what really bothers you?"

Naruto's cheeks flared for the hundredth time that night. "N-No... It's just..."

Sasuke trailed over to her. His figure towered over her by a few inches as he stopped just barely an inch away from her. "Just what, Naru?"

Naruto avoided eye contact as she searched for words to say. "Just..."

He grabbed her chin and lifted it so that her eyes met his'. "Just...just..." She blocked rapidly and shook her head to snap out of her tance. "Just that this isn't a freaking hotel! If you're gonna stay here, at least have some decency!" She shoved the shirt in his chest and backed away. "P-Plus, it's pretty cold tonight."

Sasuke sighed. "If that's what you say." He grabbed the shirt and put it on.

Naruto glanced back and relaxed a little now that she was a little less distracted. "Well, I made the couch for you. Sorry I don't have anywhere else for you to sleep."

"It's fine."

"Good. So, goodnight."

"Yeah." He leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek. "Thanks again."

Naruto's face turned red as she stared at him wide-eyed. "N-No problem!" She ran to her room and slammed the door behind her.

_W-What was that!? _Naruto threw herself on the bed and sighed deeply. _More importantly,_ _why am I acting like this?_ She touched her cheek where he kissed her and sighed again. _This is gonna be harder than I thought..._

* * *

**Sorry it was kinda rushed. I was in a hurry to finish this chapter. As for Naruto's behavior, what girl wouldn't act like that when she's in front of the guy she likes, especially if he's hot and half naked!XD as for Sasuke's, well I'll tell you another time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! HEY! How's it going!? Here's the next chapter! I own nothing**

* * *

_The sunshine rays peaked passed the curtains to reach her close lids. Naruto groaned and moved to lie on her side to avoid the morning sunlight. She was about to go back to dreamland when noises from her apartment kitchen caught her attention. _

_"Wha..." She raised her head from her comphy pillow. There it was again, noises coming from her kitchen. _

_Her senses were now sharper as it registered in her head that someone was in her apartment. Naruto blinked the sleep out of her eyes and forced her body and brain to start functioning. She grabbed a hidden kunai from underneath her pillow and rose slowly from her bed, all the while her eyes were on her closed bedroom door. _

_Her feet were as soundless as a mice's tracks as she approached the door. She presses her ear against it and hears the sound of something...sizzling?_

Come to think of it...something really smells good..._ She thought to herself as a sudden aroma hit her nostrils. The favorable scent made her stomach growl and her mouth water. Were they cooking something? But, why would an intruder bother to cook? Were there even ingredients in her apartment to cook with? _

This guy has to be the worst bugler I've ever met... But..._ She tightened her grip on her door handle and kunai... _He's gonna regret he ever intruded on the great Uzumaki Naruto's home!

_With that last though, Naruto slammed open the door and threw her kunai at her target. And it would have hit, if not for her target's ability to deflect kunais with his own. _

_When Naruto finally got a look at the 'intruder', she nearly fainted. _

_"What the hell was that for, dobe?" Sasuke said as he lowered his kunai down to place near the stove, where he stood over a pan of delicious-looking scrambled eggs and cooked veggies. _

_"S-Sasuke?" _

_"Hurry up and sit down. Breakfast is ready." The raven-head ordered as he saved two plates and walked out of the open kitchen. _

_Thats when she notices what he's wearing, or what he's ONLY wearing. _

_There Sasuke stood, in all his glory, butt-naked with only an white apron that spelled 'Kiss the Cook!' In red letters in the middle. _

_Normally, Naruto would have laughed her ass off and made cracks about how ride colors he looked, but that was not the case for the love-struck teen. Instead of laughing, she blushed...madly. _

_"W-What the h-hell are you d-doing!?" She covered her red face and averted her face. "W-Why a-are you naked!?" _

_"What's wrong with you today?" _

_She could hear him close to her. And, surely enough, when she removed her hands from her face there he was just a mere few inches away from her. _

_"Your face is red." Sasuke placed his cool hand over her forehead. "You seem warm, too." _

_Naruro was shocked, but...pleased? Here was Sasuke, treating her so nicely... Has that ever even happened before. She subconsciously leaned into his touch. _

_"You're probably catching a fever." He wondered as he stared at her red face. But suddenly revelation struck him. "Or maybe..." He smirked. _

_"Hmm?" _

_Sasuke snaked his arm around her waist, making Naruto flinch in surpise. _

_"Wh-" _

_"Maybe you're just feverish for attention..." He pressed their bodies together to the point were Naruto could practically feel every muscle behind that thin apron. _

_"Naru..." He purred. "Is this what you want?" _

_Naruto's heart leaped into her throat. "Uh-Yes! I mean, no! I...um...uh..." _

_Sasuke begn to lean forward to kiss her. _

_"W-W-Wai-"_

"Wake up, Naruto!" A sudden harsh jerk and she fell flat face on the ground, far gone from dreamland.

Naruto blinked rapidly in confusion until reality hit her. It was a dream!? It was all just a dream!?

"How long do you intend to lay there, idiot?" Sasuek's voice brought her out of her trance.

Naruto looked up from where she layed down on the floor. She met eyes with the Uchiha who stood above her. "W-What the hell was that for, teme!?" She shot up from the floor and faced him with a glare. "Why the hell do you push me out of my bed!?" She glanced at her nightstand clock. "It's freaking eight in the morning! What kind of person wake up at this hour!?"

"I'm going to meet Kakashi at the Hokage building today." He stated.

Naruto clamed down a bit at this. "Really?"

"Yeah. I should have done so last night, but I imagined he was too busy. But, I need you to come with me."

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow in question. "Kakashi-sensei may be the Hokage now, but he's the same old Kakashi-sensei. He'll go easy on you."

"No, that's not what I need you for. If I got to Kakashi, he will only insist on finding me a place to stay himself. If you're there to persuade him, he will probably let me live with you until I can afford a place on my own." He said. "Also, I don't even have enough money to stay at an inn, and I won't be getting any money until I can go on missions. You'll just have to convince Kakashi to give jobs."

Naruto crossed her arms and frowned. "So, I'm just your battening chip? What makes you think Kakashi-sensei will even listen to me?"

Sasuke smirked. "Because you're the favorite now, Naruto-_hime_."

Naruto snarled at the annoying new title. "Fine, but you are doing housework, mister! No way, you're gonna live here rent-free!"

"Fine with me. This place could use help." He shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"And for the record, I have _always_ been Kakashi-sensei's favorite!"

Sasuke ignored her comment and huffed. He stopped by the door to say something. "By the way, I also woke you up because you were making a huge fuss. You had a perverted look on your face and was mumbling all about someone being naked."

Naruto's cheeks flushed. _H-He heard me!?_

"I see that ninjutsu was not the only thing Jiraya taught you."

"Shut up!" Naruto begrudgingly threw the first thing she could each at him, which was a pillow, in anger. But, Sasuke had already left and closed the door behind him before the soft attack ever reached him.

Naruto, feeling faint from emberasement, threw herself on her bed and groaned. "Damnit, Ero-senin! Why the hell did you have to influence me in your perverted ways! Now, Sasuke thinks I'm a perv!"

After a very awkward breakfast, Naruto and Sasuke headed out for the Hokage office. The whole way people stared at them and whispered amongst each other. Some were just talking sweet things about Naruto, some were asking who was the man walking next to her, and others that recognized Sasuke were questioning his presence in the village.

Naruto had long gotten used to people's stares and whispers, but this was all starting to get on her nerve.

"Hey, hey, it's _him_?"

"Who?"

"The Uchiha boy that abandoned the village five years ago?"

"Really!?"

"I heard he was a hero in the war?"

"Really? I heard he actually tried to kill his own comrades?"

"Why is Naruro-hime is hanging out with such a shady man? Is he even on our side?"

Naruto clenched her fists. She was about to say something to all of those whisperers, when she suddenly felt someone grab her wrist. The blonde looked to her right and saw the straight-forward gaze of her friend.

"Don't let it bother you. They're just unaware." He said in a hushed tone as he squeezed her wrist reassuringly.

Naruro formed her lips into a line and nodded in understanding. She suppose it couldn't be helped. It would take a long while before the village started to trust Sasuke again.

They reached the Hokage building. Once inside, they rushed to the office to avoid any uncomfortable run ins with anyone else.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei? Are you busy?" Naruto knocked on the office door.

Kakashi sat on his desk behind a mountain of paper work. "Yes, come in quickly, Naruto."

Kakashi waited until he heard the door open to look up from his paperwork. What he saw stunned him. "Sasuke?"

"Kakashi." Sasuke nodded his greeting.

Kakashi stood up from his desk staring at the boy, perplexed to see his old student again. "You're back. What for?"

Naruto hurried to explain. "Eh, you see, Kakash-"

"I want to make a permanent home in Konoha." Sasuke interrupted her."In order to do that, I need jobs to afford my own place and establish myself in the village."

Kakashi slumped his shoulders and stared tiredly at Sasuke. "You...want me to assign you missions?"

"Yeah."

Kakashi sighed. "Though, I am glad to hear that you will be staying here, Sasuek, I'm afraid it's not that easy for you. As a former missing-nin there is a lot of distrust with you. The council will undoubtedly not want you to go on missions were the reputation and safety of Konoha could be jeopardized."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he was expecting this. "Then, what will it take to win back _some_ amount of trust."

"Hmmm... Well, I can't just let you come in and out of Konoha freely as you wish, but... I guess..." He scratched his head. "A parol time period should be enough. Yes, show to me that you can be trusted to remain loyal to the village no matter where you are and I'll convince the council to let you off the hook."

"Deal."

"Ah, but there is one thing. I'll have to asking you a parol officer. Without this person you cannot leave the village or enter it. It depends completely up to this person's report on wet here you might end up in jail or be free to establish yourself as an official shinobi of Konoha."

This peaked Naruto's interest. "Huh? Who?"

They could practically see the smirk behind Kakashi's mask. "That would be...you, Naruto."

**Reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it! Love ya! Happy Thanksgiving!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"That would be...you, Naruto."

The blond swore her jaw hit the floor when she heard those words. "W-Wait... What!?"

Sasuke stared at him incredously. "Why her?"

Kakashi chuckled. "To be honest, I can trust Naruto to be completely honest in all her reports as well as strong enough to take you on, Sasuke, should you do anything suspicious. Plus, what's the big deal?" He leaned back and sat at the edge of his desk. "Since you're crashing with her, wouldn't it be more logical if she were the one keeping an eye on you?"

"I see. Naruto will be assigned as my body guard in order to test me." Sasuke said.

"Well, yeah.."

Naruto frowned and stepped forward. "Wait a second, Kakashi-sensei. Don't tell me you still don't trust Sasuke? Sasuke i-" Her words were cut short when she felt a strong had grip her shoulder. Naruto looked back and met her eyes with the Uchiha.

His stare bore into her, silencing her.

At that moment, someone lightly knocked on the Hokage's door before slightly opening it a crack. "Kakashi-sensei, I got the rest of the papers you need to sign." Sakura entered the room with her focus on the large pile of document in her hands. She rose her stare when she was met with silence and gasped. "S-Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura lost the grip in her hands and dropped the stack of documents, creating a scatter of papers all over her, but her eyes never left the Uchiha.

"Sakura." The sound of her name on his lips gave the medic-nin butterflies.

Sakura snapped out of her trance and blushed with a smile. "You're back!" She wanted to jump over to him and do something. Hug him, smile , or just look at him better, but a starring of important papers and her nerves stood in the way. Instead, she kneeled down to pick up the mess. "I-I'm so glad to see you."

Naruto watched exchange with a bit of unease in her heart. She bit her lip and averted her eyes with a frown.

"Sakura, good timing. Why don't you go sign Sasuke up for the mission roster and give him a tour around the new sections of Konoha while Naruto and I discuss something important."

"Something important?" Naruto looked at him with a questioned look.

Kakashi met her eyes with a serious gaze. "It's about what we talked about yesterday."

Sakura finished picking up all the papers and placed them on Kakashi's desk. "O-Ok." She turned around with a bigger smile than before, glad to be able to spend some alone time with Sasuke. "Let's go, Sasuke-kun." She couldn't get her heart to stop leaping.

Sasuke nodded his head before he followed her out. Just before he did, he glanced at Naruto over his shoulder.

Naruto watched them leave with a frown and a sick feeling in her stomach. _What am I doing? I should be happy that Sakura-chan got to see him again. She's always really loved him... _

"Naruto." Kakashi snapped her out of her thoughts.

Naruto turned to him with a serious expression. "So, when am I gonna meet this prince-guy?" She crossed her arms, uninterested.

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed. "We received a letter from the palace early this morning that the prince would like to meet you as soon as possible. He is already on his way here, but it will take him at least four days just to get here, so you two will be meeting for dinner in five days from now. I'll have all the arrangements ready for you, and I'll have someone summon you. I just thought I'd give you a heads up to prepare for this."

"Well, it's just dinner, right? Nothing else."

"I wouldn't say that. The prince is still very insistent in marrying you. It wouldn't surprise me if he asked you himself to marry him at the dinner." He stared at her silently, waiting for a reaction.

Naruto bit her lip. "And I want to say no, but..."

"Konoha might suffer for it." Kakashi finished her thought with a frown beneath his mask.

Silence filled the room. Neither teacher or student dare to say another the topic at hand was a complicated one. Should Naruto sacrifice herself in name of the village? Has nothing really change in the Shinobi world? Does another shinobi have to give up everything for the sake of others?

_No. Don't forget... Konoha is your home, your friends are here. You can't abandon them for your won selfish desires..._ Naruto closed here eyes shut and furrowed her brow. Marrying the prince and leaving Konoha would mean giving up on her life, her friends, her dream to be Hokage. Everything she's ever worked for would be thrown out of the window...for a loveless marriage. _But... that would guarantee the village's survival...everyone's happiness... _

"Naruto."

"I'll handle this, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto opened her eyes and looked at him straightforward. "I...will figure something out, so please don't worry."

Kakashi stared at her for a few seconds before he turned around and went behind his desk. "Along with the letter announcing his coming, the prince wrote something for you." He opened one of the desk draws and pulled out an elegantly sealed letter. "Here."

Naruto hesitantly walked forward and grabbed the offered object. She tore through the seal and opened it.

_Dear Naruto-hime, _

_I look forward to m eating you. They say your eyes are as clear as water running down a fall, illuminating your pure soul. They speak of how your hair is as golden as the brilliant rays of summer sunshine. But most of all, they speak of your courage, your inner beauty, your magnificent power and skill. Like a warrior you refuse to give up, like an acrobat you face around the enemy's plans, and like a lion you strike down all who dares endanger your own. _

_I have high hopes in meeting you, my dear. I look forward to confirming these saying myself. _

_Until the, Your Prince _

Naruto grimaced as she finished reading the letter. _What's with all this sappy romance crap? This sounds like something Ero-Sennin_ _would write in one of his books... He didn't even give me his name._ "You gotta be kidding me! This guy makes all this trouble to meet me and he dosen't even really know me. He's just following rumors." She crumpled the letter and threw it away with a huff.

Kakashi chuckled. "So it would seem..."

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensie. I'll deal with this guy."

At first, Naruto was scared and somewhat nervous to hear about this guy, but now she's just downright angry at the douche.

Naruto turned around and stomped her way to the exit.

"Wait, Naruto. Where are you going?"

Naruto oppened the door and looked at him over her shoulder. "Team 7's old training area. I need to express some rage." She said angrily before she left and slammed the door shut, making the room vibrate with the force.

Kakashi threw himself backwards on his chair and sighed. Already he could feel a new headache coming on. "God...I hope she dosen't make this worse..."

**Reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys! Here is the next chapter you all been waiting for! Please enjoy and remember to leave a review at the end! **

**I own nothing**

* * *

Naruto was angry, no, pissed! The blond sizzled with anger as she made a quick sprint out of the Hokage's office and towards Team 7's old training site. She ignored all greetings and odd stares as she speed through the town, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Her face was already scrunched in anger and her heart hammering against her chest when she arrived at the training site.

Naruto wasted no time. She immediately summoned a shadow clone, scratch that, fifty shadow clones. With a bark she ordered them to get ready and attacked. Giving them no time to react, she moved amounts the crowd of lookalikes and delivered deathly blows to each one. The sound and 'poof' of their disappearance did little to calm her down.

Ten clones charged at her with Raswngans in their palms, while twenty tried to land blows on her with their senjustu. But, a pissed of Naruto was no match for them. She concentrated her chakra and let the influence of the Kuybbi's chakra take over. Once again, she felt a huge surge of power as her body lit up in brilliantly red and yellow chakra, large tails extending behind her and small flame whisps making her braided her stand out more.

Naruto used her nine tails to grab the nine of the thirty clones still standing and threw them against trees. She ducked an attack from an oncoming clone and shoved a Rasengan straight at her abdomen. Naruto continued to get rid of them nine at a time with her tails as she used taijustu to get rid of the ones her hand-shaped tails would'nt grab.

When those fifty clones sphere gone, she summoned another fifty, and then more again am and again, and again, and again.

"**Naruto, calm down. You're going to exhaust both our chakras if you keep doing this for any longer." Kurama, who had maintained total silence up until now, spoke to her. "It's already been hours since you left the Hokage office." **

Naruto looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was begging to set. Her clones dispared in a puff of smoke as the kunoichi released a sigh. She deactivated the Kyubbi's chakra as she slumped down to the ground.

Naruto pressed her back against one of the three posts in the training site and sighed again. "How long have I been out here, Kurama?"

**"I'd say you spent the whole day doing this. I haven't felt you this angry in a long time."**

Naruto brought her hand to her her sweaty forehead. "What am I gonna do?" She hugged her knees to her chest and laid her chin on top of them. "I don't want to give up my dream to be Hokage and I don't want to marry some guy who dosen't even know me, but I don't want the village to suffer." She sighed again, her anger and determination from before slowly leaving her.

"Naruto?"

Naruto riased her head at the sound of the familiar voice. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke stood before Naruto whith curious eyes.

"Sasuke, too?" Naruto stared back at them oddly. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, Sasuke-kun and I went back to the Hokage's office too see if you were still there, but you weren't. Kakashi-sensei said you were probably still here and that you were going through a pretty rough situation right now." Sakura explained. "Is something wrong, Naruto? You know you can always trust in us."

Naruto stared at her for a few seconds before she realized just how pathetic she must look right now. She jumped back on her feet and plastered on her face the most believable fake smile she could muster. "What are you talking abou!?" She faked laugh. "Kakashi-sensei is just exaggerating! It's not anything I can't handle on my own, Sakura-chan!"

And that's when Sakura sucker punched her with a great might, sending the blond flying a few feet backwards. Thank god she wants an avarge person or her teeth probably would have all fallen out with that one punch!

Even Sasuke grimanced when the blond ninja smashed into the ground, but he understood why Sakura did it.

Sai just stood there with a fake smile; he had already gotten used to Sakura's rather loving/violent way of showing concer and affection for Naruto.

"Idiot Naruto! Do you really think we're gonna fall for such an obvious lie!?" The pinkette shouted in anger. She grabbed the moaning blond from the floor and raised her to her feet. "Listen, you, we are friends! Therefore, we _know_ when your lying and when your trying to take all the pain and responsibility alone! Now..." She grabbed a perplexed Naruto's cheeks and made her have eye to eye contact. "You're going to tell me right now, without lying, what is bothering you. And you better not try to avoid the topic or lie to me because I can't tell, Naruto!"

Naruto downcasted her eyes and placed her hand over Sakura's. "I-I'm sorry for trying to lie. I'll tell you everything."

The three of them listened carefully as Naruto explained to them the dilemma she was in. When she finished explaining, she looked up to meet her friends' gaze.

"The prince wants to marry you and he dosen't even know you!? He's just following rumors!?" Sakura was the first to react.

"What does Kakashi mean by 'village will suffer'? Does he intend to become a threat to Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, and I don't know." Naruto answered. "All we know is that we have to be careful when dealing with this guy when he gets here in five days."

"I see..." Sai frowned as though he was in serious thought. "Well, we can at least be assured that once he meets you, he'll definateky won't want to marry you."

"Really!?" Naruto asked, a ray of hope shinning inside of her.

"Of course. Who on earth would marry a dickless, tit-monster with no manners?" He explained with a his creepy fake smile.

"Ive told you not to call me that anymore, you pale-ass bastard!" She tried to pounce him, but Sasuke wrapped his arm around her to hold her back. "I'll pound you to a pulp, Sai!"

"Sai, you're not helping!" Sakura glared at him. "Listen, Naruto." She turned her attention to the seething blond. "No matter what happens, we will always be on your side and so will the rest of the village. You don't have to sacrifice anything for anyone, okay? We're all in this together. If this guy intends on threatening Konoha, then we'll fight to end with you...because we are friends."

Naruto calmed down after hearing those words. "Y-Yeah..." She smiled sincerely. "Thanks, you guys."

Sasuke releaded his hold on her.

Sakura smiled with the same sincerity. "Now, how about we all go out for dinner. We can go to Ichiraku's if you want, Naruto."

Naruto's turned into a full-blown grin. "Yeah!Ramen! Ramen!"

Nope. There was no way Naruto is ever going to leave these guys. They were her friends, her reason for living, her reason to smile. She will never abandon them. Ever!

Naruto ran ahead of the grouo shouting ramen at the top of her lungs. Sakura and Sai rolled their eyes at her childish behavior, but followed after her, glad to have their friend back to her old self.

Only Sasuke stayed where he was standing. He stared down at his hand intensely, waiting for the warm, tingling sensation to leave. He glanced ahead at the excited Naruto. The sensation only grew stronger as he did.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm soooooo sorry for not updating... I'm a lazy person, therefore, I haven't updated ANY of my fics. I know, that really mean of me. So, to make up for it... I have updated!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Naruto, having been encouraged by her friends and promised ramen, all but skipped through the village to head to her favorite place in the world. Ichiraku's ramen stand. Already she could taste the delicious miso soup. Her nostrils were wide open, searching for that warm fragrance she had grown so accustomed to. Her mouth watered in anticipation as she grew nearer to her the eager kunoichi, her three closest friends followed her with exasperated stared.

"Does she get excited over anything besides ramen?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "Only over learning a new jutsu and someday becoming Hokage. Other than that, not really."

"Ayame-chan, Teuchi-jisan, a bowl of your finest ramen, please!" Naruto shouted eagerly as she sat down on one of the stools.

Her friends followed suit, sitting on the stools next to her and placing their own orders.

"Coming right up!" Ayame said with a smile.

Naruto swung her legs back and forth from the stool and hummed to herself a happy tune. Eating ramen with her friends after hearing their words of encouragement... Now that is what you call a great day! Sure, it might have started kinda bad, but right now, nothing can take away her happiness. Absolutely nothing!

"Hey, Naruto-chan, is it true that you're getting engaged to a prince?"

Excpet for that...

"That's right!" Teuchi exclaimed. "I've hearing rumors all day that some dashing rounds is coming to town to get engaged to Naruto. Is it really true, Naruto?"

"W-What!? How do you guys know any of that!?"

Ayame handed them their bowls of ramen and frowned. "Well, everyone in the village is talking about it. Some employees from the Hokage office have gossiping about it all day. It's supposedly a really big thing."

"It is. The prince of the Fire kingdom has his eyes set on Naruto as his bride." Sakura explained with a small scowl. "He's coming here to try and bargain with Kakashi-sensei to hand over Naruto to him. If the Hokage and Naruto reject his request, the village could end up paying for it."

"What!?" Teuchi and Ayame exclaimed.

"But that's just not right! Naruto-chan, you're not going to agree to something like that, are you!? To marry someone you don't even know, to be treated like merchandise!"

"O-Of course I'm not going too..."

The food stand remained in complete silence after that. The three ninjas continued to eat their meal while Teuchi and his daughter continued to cook. Naruto wasn't even asking for seconds so as to not say anything.

"But...what's going to happen to the village then?"

If only Teuchi could have whispered a little more quietly.

* * *

She he stared up at her ceiling with a worrisome look. What _will_ happen to the village if she says no? As much as Naruto wanted to remain positive and confident with the words from her friends, she couldn't help but stress over the situation at hand. The kunoichi was so stressed that she had only had one bowl of ramen that night. Afterwards, she silently said her goodbyes to her friends and went home.

Sasuke had followed behind her without saying a word. Even when they got to her apartment, not a word was exchanged. Sasuke simply gave her her space.

Now, three a.m. in the morning, Naruto couldn't find sleep. Just a few hours ago, she didn't want to talk to anyone, and now she feels like she needs to get some of her chest.

She glanced over to her closed door and wondered if Sasuke was still awake or sleeping soundly on her couch. He probably wasn't, but it wouldn't hurt to check, would it?

Naruro slowly rose off her bed and tiptoed over to her door. Careful as to not make any noise, she slowly oppened her door and peaked out to her living room. Not being able to see him from this distance and lighting, the stealthy kunoichi gilded over to her couch. There, she found a soundly sleeping, half-naked Uchiha. Naruto circled the couch so that she could see him better. She knelt down slowly and studied his peaceful expression.

Never had she seen him so relaxed and defenseless. Never had she seen how toned and muscular he was...or how smooth his skin looked being illuminated by the moonlight... or how-_Wow! Wow! Get a hold of yourself, Naruto!_ She shook her head and closed her eyes so as to not let her thought or her eyes wonder any further, less she risk her face turning into a deep red. _I really have read too many of Ero-senin books... I'm turning out to be a pervert like Kakashi-sensei._

Her eyes finally drifted over to his stump. His missing arm...

She frowned at the memory of their fight. Sure, if it we're for their final battle she probably wouldn't have gotten her best fiend back, but... did they really had to go so far? Why won't he at least get a prosthetic arm like she did?

Naruto was so deep in her thoughts, she did notice when her prosthetic arm had reached over to touch his stump. Nor did she realize when her body leaned slightly over the sleeping Uchiha. She did not realize any of this until a hand lashed out to grip her wrist and throw her back. The next thing she knew, she had a figure pinning her against the floor with a kunai pressed to her throat.

Blue stared into purple and red. Bodies were pressed against each other. Breathing so were mixed with one another. Heart rates quickened.

"Naruto?" Sasuke removed his kunai from her throat. "What the hell are you doing? I coukd have sliced your throat, usuratonkachi." He removed himself off her and sat back as he deactivated his sharingan.

"Sorry." She sat up as well. "I was just...uh..."

"Staring at me like a pervert."

Naruto's cheeks flushed. "W-What!? I w-was not! Wait, you were awake!? Since when!?"

"Since I heard you open your door."

Naruto gritted her teeth and crawled over to him. "Then why were you pretending to be asleep!? To scare the living shit out of me!?"

He faced her with a smirk. "I wanted to see what you were going to do. I did't think you'd actually try to molest me in my sleep. You really have become a pervert."

"T-That's not true!" She blushed even more as she turned her head aside. "I-I just wanted to talk to you about something..."

"What?"

"D-Do you think I should at least consider this prince guy's offer? I mean, if I just flat out reject him who know what will happen to Konoha! I can't just ignore the threat he might pose to the village, to my friends, just because I don't want to marry him." She bought her legs close to her and hugged them. "But, I can't give up my dream to be Hokage either..."

Sasuke sighed. "Isn't it obvious? You should just follow your heart and say no."

"But what-"

"You've faced bigger threats than this before. Zabuza, Akatsuki, Madara, Kaguya, Pain, and me. You've faced all of this and have never backed down because you had faith in yourself and in your friends. If you fall under the pressure to this threat after everything you've done, then you are not the person I thought you to be."

Naruto remained silent for a while. She could not ignore the rapid beating of her heart, or the heat climbing to her cheeks. That could have been possibly the nicest thing Sasuke has ever said to her. Maybe, she could squeeze a compliment out of him. "What kind of person do you think that is?"

Naruto winced slightly when he used two of his fingers to poke her forehead.

"A stubborn idiot who dosen't know when to give up." With that, Sasuke turned his back to her to get back to sleep on her couch.

Naruto was frozen on the spot as she tried to register what had just happened. First, he sort of compliment her, then he pokes her forehead and insults her!? "W-What the hell kind of pep talk is that!? Can't you say one nice thing to me for once in your life!?" She received not answer, for the young man had decided to tune her out.

Well, she supposed that was as far as she will ever to get to receiving a compliment from Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

A few minutes after their little talk, Naruto left to get some sleep. At least now she could finally catch some z's. She was going into deep slumber, just about to start heading over to ramen dreamland, when she heard rough movements coming from her living room. The tired blonde wanted to ignore it, but the noise only got stronger and stranger. It sounded much like someone was in pain.

She groaned in aggregation as she listed herself off of her comphy bed to see what was going on outside her bedroom. She made her way to her living room couch and was surprised to see what she found.

The usually calm, expressionless Uchiha Sasuke was showing an expression of pain and fear on his face as he thrashed around in the couch. His body was covered in cold sweat, his arm and legs were moving in a rapid, random fashion. Worst of all, his grunts and mumbles were getting louder.

She guesses that he was having a nightmare. A terrible one at that.

"Sasuke?Sasuke, wake up. It's just a nightmare. Wake up." She grabbed hold of his arms and shook him, trying her hardest to wake him up without start telling him further. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke woke with a start. Out of reflex, he went to pin her down like he did before, but Naruto anticipated this and pinned his arm down before he could move it to grab his kunai.

"It's ok, it's ok, Sasuke. It's just me." She tried to soothe him.

Sasuke's rapid heartbeat and breathing slowed down a bit as he looked over to her. "N-Naruto..."

"It was just a nightmare." She smiled reassuringly at him. "None of it was real."

Sasuke lowered his gaze and closed his eyes. "No. Every bit of it was real. My family, my brother dead... Me...attacking you...almost killing you and everyone."

Naruto released her hold on his arm so that he could wipe the sweat off his face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

She sighed and stood up. "Well, if you don't want to talk about it, I guess I'll leave the-"Her words were cut short when she felt hid hand grip her's. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared deeply into her eyes. "Stay."

"W-What?"

His grip tightened. "Stay here for a while with me...until I fall asleep."

Naruto stared into his eyes for a while before she gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "Ok." She moved to sit next to him on the couch, but Sasuke made some space for her to lie next to her. Ignoring her nerves, she tried to squeeze in next to him without pushing him further to the edge of the couch.

It was a tight squeeze in her couch. The tried position themselves as comfortably as possible. In the end, Sasuke's head ended up lying on top of her chest with her hands in his hair, his chest pressing on her side, her legs mixed in with his, and her lower back resting on his hips.

As uncofrtable and intimate their position was, both of them felt oddly at ease this way. Though, they would never admit that to one another.

* * *

**Reviews, please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiiiiiiii! I hope you guys had a great summer, I know I did! Can you believe Naruto Shippudden, the anime, is going to end? I know, bummer... Well, life goes on I guess. **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

The first thing she noticed when Naruto woke was that she was definately not on her bed. Her bed wasn't nearly this hot and firm, and her blanket didn't weigh so much on her back. It felt more like she was in a sleeping bag by how suffocated she felt, like she was wrapped up in a human-sized cocoon. But, the other odd thing she noticed was that she didn't really mind it at all. It actually felt nice to be snuggled up like this.

Sadly, none of that lasted for very long. The blond gave a surprised shriek as her comfortable bed pushed her off. Her body hit the cold floor with a loud thud.

"Just how long where you going to lie on top of me, dobe?" Sasuke's velvety voice filled her ears.

"Ow..." Naruto groaned, finally oppening here eyes to glare at the Uchiha. "Teme, why'd you to that!?" She shouted as she rubbed her sore bottom. "You made me land on my ass..."

Sasuke ignored her question as he rose up to stretch, his muscles and bones sore from sleeping on the stale couch."Not like it's not big enough to cushion your fall." He mumbled under his breath with a smirk.

Naruto watched him with a frown as he turned to head for her bathroom. All the while, her eyes would direct themselves to his missing arm. "Hey, Sasuke..."

"Mh?"

"Do you need any help?"

Sasuke averted his perplexed gaze to follow hers, staring at his stump. He frowned in contempt with a glare. "I don't need your help. I can take care of myself with or without both arms." He sharply said before he entered the bathroom and slammed the door.

Naruto couldn't hold back the flinch that came with the sting of his words. She sat there staring at the closed bathroom door, feeling regret for ever voicing her question. The blond haves a heavy sigh before she stood and brushed herself off from the floor. No point in sitting there mopping like a now she was used to Sasuke's mood swings, but it still sometimes surprise her whenever he would act cold towards her. It reminded her too much about their past, the not so pleasant part of it that is...

_That bastard... I just wanted to help!_ She scowled. _That's it! He's sleeping in the tub tonight!_

Naruto was brought out of her musing when a knock sounded on her door.

"Naruto, it's me. Open up." Sakura said from the other side of the door, knocking two more times.

Naruto hurridly went to answer the door. As soon as she did, her eyes immediately darted to Sakura's surprising outfit."Sakura-chan?" The pinkette showed up at her apartment wearing a white flower-pattern sundress, white wedged heels, light makeup, and a sweet-scent perfume. She had to admit, Sakura looked cute...very...feminine.

"Good morning." Sakura smiled. "Um... I know this is sudden...but... I was wondering if maybe the three of us can spend the day together, you know, like how we used to when we were kids."

"Uh...sure, I guess. I'll ask Sasuke."

"Where is Sasuke-kun?"

"Shower." Naruto oppened the door wider and stepped aside. "Come on in. You'll have to wait for us to get ready."

Sakura willingly stepped into the apartment. "So messy." She commented with a sigh, staring in particularly at the tossed sheets and pillow on Naruto's couch. "Couldn't you at least clean this place up before Sasuke-kun's arrival." Her green eyes turned to stare at Naruto disapprovingly. "And how can you wear nothing but a t-shirt and boy shorts underwear with a boy in your home?"

Naruto glanced down at her rather exposed night clothing. Her nightly wordobe consisted of boy short panties that hugged her ass and other regions tightly while exposing a lot of thigh and leg, and a large orange t-shirt that did nothing to hide the curve of her breasts or nipples.

"I-It's n-not my fault, d-dattebayo! That bastard didnt even gave me a fair warning! Kakashi-sensei just dumped him on me yesterday! W-What was I suppose to do!?" She shouted with a blush, trying her hardest to cover herself up with her hands.

Oh, god. And she slept with Sasuke wearing on this!? For all she knew, Sasuke could have asked her to sleep with him just to feel her up.

Naruto hid her flushed face in her hands. Just what was she thinking!?

"Naruto." The pink-haired girl spoke softly to her friend. She gently removed Naruto's hands from her face and met her eyes with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I guess that knowing that Sasuke-kun is around brought out a lot of old feelings I thought I left behind me a long time ago. I overreacted and didn't see things in your perspective. That's why... I'm sorry."

Thats right. Sakura really loves Sasuke. How could she forget? This whole situation must really be uncomfortable for her.

"And here I thought I could face him like a grown up...but..."

"You don't have to say anyone, Sakura-chan!" Naruto stopped her. She gripped the medic nin's hands firmly and gave a jaw-splitting grin. "You're right! I'm being waaaaaaay too careless. It's just that... you know... I guess I really trust Sasuke and I want to help him out until he can stand on his own in Konoha. I want to help him..." She repeated softly."...as a _friend_."

"Naruto..."

"You know what! I just remembered I had something to do today. Yep, Kakashi-sensei has a special mission for me today, so I won't be able to go with you go with you guys." She gave a nervous laugh as she walked backwards to her room. "I'm really sorry Sakura-chan. Looks like it's just gonna be you and Sasuke for your-"

"Just me and Sakura for what?" Sasuke's velvety voice came from behind her. Naruto jerked away before her back could hit his chest. He stood underneath her door frame wearing only long pants hanging by his waist and a towel around his neck to dry his dampened hair.

His damped, muscled half nude appreance caused both females in the room to blush.

Naruto, snapping out of her daze, blushingly approached Sasuke and grabbed his wrist. "Why your and Sakura's date, of course! Hurry up and put on a shirt, Sasuke so that you guys can get going." She goaded him towards Sakura. "You haven't seen any of the new renovations Konoha made after the war, right? Well, you should have Sakura-chan show you around. Who wouldn't want to go on a tour guide with such a cute girl!?"

Naruto pushed the two out her door. She hurridly grabbed one of Sasuke's shirts and threw it at him. "Go ahead, you two! Have some fun. I'll be at the Hokage's office completing a super awesome mission that Kakashi-sensei has for me."

Sasuke glanced at her incredulity."But, Narut-"

"See ya later!" She slammed the door in their face, ending all possible objections from the male.

A few awkward minutes passed before she heard shuffling footsepts go down the building steps. Naruto quickly stepped over to her window to take a peek at them. She watched them awkwardly walk down the street, ignoring eye contact and keeping a safe distance between them. From this distance, she couldn't see their facial expressions, but she could tell that they were making conversation.

Naruto smiled fondly as the two disappeared from her sight. Her smile faded away as a painful knot twisted in her stomach. The ninja's heart ached at the thought of things going well between them, but then...wasn't she being selfish by thinking this way?

Its not like Naruto was new to the sensation of jealousy. Jealousy was a feeling she was well acquainted with since her childhood. It was the dark twist in her heart and stomach that she felt every time she would watch other children with their parents. But for some reason... seeing Sasuke and Sakura go on a date seemed to really bother her, more so than she thought it would.

_No! Stop! Sakura-chan's always had her heart set on him! She's loved him for waaaaay longer than you have! Pull yourself together,_ _Uzumaki Naruto!_ She shook her head violently. Shaking away her thoughts, Naruto went into her room to change. Maybe she could find something to do to try and avoid her two teammates.

Rather than stay cooped up in her apartment, Naruto decided to pay the Hokage's office a visit. She snuck through the village, carefully avoiding being spotted by anyone and hoping that maybe Kakashi _does _have an important mission for her to do. Preferably one that takes her away from the village.

Naruto gave a sly smirk as she sneaked pass a crowd of villagers. Just a little bit more...just a little bit more and she'll make it to her destination without a hitch. She really was the best ninja in the wor-

"Ugh!" The blond ninja grunted as she crashed into someone. Before she could fallback, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her tightly. "H-Huh?"

"Are you all right, Miss?" A warm, gentle voice said.

Naruto lifted her head up to met eyes with this stranger. Crystal blue eyes met dark blue ones. The man was handsome so to say. He had deep blue eyes, white porcelain skin, gentle facial features, waist-length straight red hair, and the most inviting smile she's ever seen.

"I-I'm fine." Naruto, suddenly realizing she was still being held in his arms, nervously broke from his embrace. Her cheeks flared even as he willingly released her. "You surprised me..." She got a better look at him. He wore expensive gold and red robes, giving off the impression that he was a rich noble. But how could a pampered rich boy sneak up on her like that? It shouldn't have been possible for someone with no ninja training. "Who are you?"

"I-"

"Prince Rei!" A figure jumped in between them shouting.

Naruto instinctvely jumped back. Her eyes averted from the stranger and glued themselves on the new intruder. He was difinatly a ninja by his swift appperance taking her even more by surprise than the other stranger. This new addition was a handsomely sharp man with olive skin, dark brown eyes, and long red hair tied back in a high pony tail. He wore a dark sleeveless v-neck shirt, black pants, and carried with him several daggers, kunais, shurikens, and a long katana on his body.

"You!" The pony-tailed man turned his sharp gaze to her, reaching for one of his daggers. "Who are you? What business do you have with my master?"

Naruto readied herself for a fight as she scowled. "What the hell? Who the hell are _you_?"

"There's no need to act hostile, Takishima. I'm fine." The noble placed a gained on his companion's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

The man named Takishima kept his hard stare on Naruto, but reluctantly let it go. "My Lord, you should know better than to wander off on your own. This is not a territory we are familiar with. Konoha is a village that is swarming with people who could potentially harm you."

"Ah, but I just go so excited coming to a new village. No harm was done." The noble defended with a cheap smile.

"Hey, pony tail, that's not true! We're not some gang village! And you still haven't answered my question, dattebayo! Who th hell are you two!?" Naruto shouted at the two distracted red heads.

The noble turned his attention to the fuming blond. He gave an apologetic smile made it to his face. "Why, excuse me. We didn't mean to be rude." The young man inched closer towards her. "This young man is my bodyguard and most faithful servant, Hio Takishima, and I am..." He daringly grabbed her hand raised it to his lips. "...the prince of this country, Rei..."

"H-Huh!?"

"And from the looks of you, you must be my intended fiancé... Uzumaki Naruto."


End file.
